Solarr
by Makoto-Higuyashi
Summary: this is my long anime mixing story Solarr, and also this story will and i repeat WILL CONTAIN STRONG VIOLENCE AND ROMANCE DESCRIBED IN DEEP DETAIL! I do not own all of the characters included in this story ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Solarr_

By: Makoto Higuyashi

Introduction

**There are many galaxies in our universe, some in which we know, but many have yet to be discovered. Each is unique in its own way, with most bursting with life, while others have no life at all. This story is your gate to an incredible adventure to see other worlds, lifestyles, and inhabitants. Welcome to the adventure.**


	2. Beggining of the Adventure

_CH. 1_

Beginning of the Adventure

A light breeze wisps over the, lush green grass, animals run around laughing and playing, trees swaying in the wind, and the sun shining its glorious rays over the landscape. This is common activity on Tehhkloris IV, but it is also well known for its incredible technology and welcoming natives. The year is currently 8352.c82, but this is also a different galaxy than that of the Milky Way. The c stands for the century that means it's the 82 century. Our story begins in a modest village in Mhenchov City, as seen through the eyes of a 15 year old Xinkaat named, Solarr.

"Beep, beep, beep, be… click!" I quickly hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, I slowly opened my eyes and leaned up in my bed yawning. I rubbed his eyes and stretched my arms up in the air, and then glanced at the time on my alarm clock. "10:15! OH shit I'm gonna be late!" I wasted no time on getting dressed and almost tripped while trying to put on my right shoe. I dashed out the front door and ran as fast as I could to the grand opening the new Warp Tech inc. store that was put up. I saw an ad on TV about it; the reporter said that they would be giving out free demo warp translocator to any one that could get there before 10:30 a.m. and I REALLY want one too! I can run pretty damn fast on account of me being on the school sprint team. I reached the store in time and returned home, I noticed my mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I walked in and tried to sneak into my room.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" my mom spotted me. "Where did you go?"

"I only went to get an, I MEAN, A warp translocator!"

"Well, you could at least tell me where you're going next time."

"Yeah, whatever." I walked into my room and opened the small container that housed the translocator. I read the instruction screen before I "installed" the device. I pulled it out after the instructions were completed; it was really small and VERY heavy. The instructions said to speak my full name into the device after placing it on my arm. As soon as I put it on it glowed a bright red.

"_Please input your full name." _The voice was very robotic and had much static.

"Solarr Nimuro Manohashi."

"_Checking residential data… confirmed."_

"_Checking name verification… accepted."_

"_Please repeat your name…"_

"Solarr Nimuro Manohashi."

"_Name confirmed. Uploading new data… complete."  
_

"_Welcome Solarr, current location… Oeclonn System, planet Tehhkloris IV, area code #3901405 residential plantation. _

_Downloading new data… complete. Welcome home."_

"Whoa, this is FREAKIN HOT!" I then realized that I didn't even feel the translocator on my arm as if the weight had, CHANGED! I tried taking it off but it was as if it had become a part of my body!

"That's weird, the instructions said that the device was removable." I looked at the device again but didn't see anything. I reread the instructions again and decided that I would deal with it later.

The rest of the day was like all of the others before; chores, martial arts, exercise, and watching the "tube", better known as TV. I walked to my room and undressed myself down to just my pants and climbed into bed and drifted asleep.

While I was sleeping I kept envisioning myself living on a planet called "Earth" which everyone knew was just a myth and a fairy tale for smaller children. I then started muttering words in my sleep.

"Earth… go… find…" then my body started to pulse a bright blue wind started to generate in my room with lightning bolt waves of energy. Suddenly my body was engulfed into the cloud of energy and then there was a bright flash, which then shrank down to nothing leaving only the furniture. I had activated the device in my sleep which now means I'm on my way to "Earth."

I woke up to a bright sunlight entering through the windows of the house and closed my eyes again only to open them in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I looked around at my surroundings, I wasn't in my house at all, I looked at myself, I appeared fine, my orange fur wasn't messed with, so what happened?

Just then it hit me. (The translocator, I must have activated it in my sleep!).

"Computer, what is my current location!" you had to say computer for it to respond to your commands.

"Checking database… failed."

"WARNING! There is currently no data on this system. Area may be dangerous, use extreme caution."

" WARNING! Cannot reach database server, you are currently out of range. Please return to a closer system."

I started to think of where I was when an idea hit me.

"Computer try accessing another server database in the current vicinity!"

"Attempting to locate new server… scan complete."

"Downloading new data… transfer complete."

"Welcome Solarr, current location… Milky Way system, planet Earth, checking area code… unknown. Checking status… residential plantation. Uploading new data… complete. Welcome to Earth, enjoy your stay."

(Earth? Impossible, Earth is just a myth!) I stood there wondering if I was still asleep. Then I heard a noise behind me, I turned around and there was a creature with peach/white colored material over its body I think that my people said this was called "skin" I always hated that word made my fur stand up on end. I looked at the creature with curiosity, I slowly moved near it and examined its body and flesh. I had to see this creature up close so my only option was to crawl on the bed, I moved a slowly as my anticipation would allow me cause I didn't want to disturb it. As I came closer I picked up its scent it was masculine, meaning it HAD to be a male. I touched its arm and caressed it, it felt strange yet wonderful all at the same time. I then moved my face close to his, I stuck my tongue out and licked the side of his face, and still the same feelings. He slowly adjusted his position to a comfortable one and then grabbed my head and started to kiss me! I quickly pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"Dude! What the HELL were you doing! You freakin kissed me!"

The creature got up and yawned while trying to look at who yelled at him again for kissing them in his sleep. He then suddenly gasped at the creature in his room.

"Who the hell are you!" he got out of his bed and stood in front of me.

"I should be asking YOU the same thing!"

"Yeah sure, whatever." We both argued about complete nonsense until we both gave up and told each other our "story."

"So HOW did you get here again?"

"I TOLD YOU THREE TIMES DAMNIT!"

"SORRY! Geez, OH and… um … by the way my name is Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Matt… and sorry about earlier." I chuckled stupidly.

"Don't worry about it, besides I SHOULD be apologizing to you!"

"Thanks."

"You never told me your name yet. I told you mine so you'd THINK it would be reasonable to tell me yours."

"I guess so! Ok I'll tell you, my name is, Solarr."

I hope you enjoyed Ch.1 of my story and there is going to be anime in later chapters so don't cry about it! I've been writing this for awhile now and finally decided to post it somewhere. So see you in chapter 2


End file.
